Siren
by DeltaSilver88
Summary: AU, after Hades. Deathmask has gotten lost during a training mission and encounters an Italian siren. How will he survive that... *snerk*... fateful encounter?


**Siren**

_"Simply great. Those idiots just had to take off. I wonder if they even realize I'm not with them?"_ Deathmask wasn't a happy Cancer right then. He had taken his eyes off his team for one second, and now they were gone. And yes, he had to admit, he was lost. The beach was vast and wide, with some rocks sticking out here and there. Everything looked the same to him and his sense of direction really wasn't one of the best. He kicked at an innocent rock viciously and sent it flying into the sea. ...For some reason it made him feel a bit better.

He walked along the beachline, scanning his surroundings carefully... he made a mental note to himself to break a few bones after he found his team again. ...And suddenly he heard a weird sound. _"What on earth is that?"_ It sounded like someone was... singing? He wasn't very musical, but this song had such a powerful influence to it and the voice singing it was so beautiful that he had to find out who it was. The beach was only occupied by Saints, since it was part of their training ground, and there really shouldn't have been anyone else there. He didn't really mean to trip over a rock, but he did, and with a huge thud and a loud swear. The singing cut short and a sharp voice asked: "Who is it? I demand a name or you'll be sorry."

He rose up and dusted himself. "Oh, Shaina. It's me." As he looked up, he saw the green-haired girl glare up at him. "And what are you doing out here?"

"Singing as you can see, you idiot crab."

The girl's prickly answer made Deathmask's face redden with annoyance. Suddenly he stomped over to her and lifted her up by the scruff of her neck. "Show some respect to your superiors."

She scoffed at him. "Haven't we gone through this already?" And then she kicked him in the shin. Deathmask yelped and dropped her, now regretting he wasn't wearing his regular armor. He had to say he liked Shaina because she was so spunky... but it was better when her spunkiness wasn't directed at _him_. Then Shaina gave him a funny look. "What's gotten you all up in a knot? ...OH! You got lost again!"

"Ugh... really Shaina, that sounds so undignified..."

"But it's true, so grin and bear with it, crab boy." the girl announced in an insolent tone. As Deathmask tried to retort, a faint glint caught his eye. The girl was wearing training armor under her clothes. "...On a mission?"

"Nope. Just felt like wearing it."

"Really, you're one weird girl."

The girl's expression didn't change as she kicked him again. "You need to learn when to shut up."

Deathmask took one look at her: "And I suppose you'll train me?"

"Why, that's a splendid idea, Angelo!" Deathmask rolled his eyes. "...So, you liked my singing?"

_"Where'd that one come from?"_ "Yeah. Never heard you sing before. ...What was that song, anyway?"

"It was just one old song people at my village used to sing."

Deathmask moved fast and managed to grab her by the waist and lift her up. She began to squirm. "Angelo, put me down! NOW!"

"Not until you sing to me."

Shaina squirmed harder, but Deathmask just grinned and held her in the air. "...Oh, fine!" But he knew she was only fighting him for good measure, since the moment she had said those words, a dreamy look had appeared on her face - a sign that was clear enough for anyone to understand.

"Dove si stà jersira..." as Shaina began, Deathmask realized he knew the song as well. It was a ballad about a girl who poisoned her boyfriend and his dog. He drifted off into a thoughtful state, pondering about the fate of the people in the song... and suddenly Shaina's voice began to get more powerful. It pulled him along and ensnared him... as he looked at her, her gaze pierced into his eyes and he realized he had been trapped. And for life this time.

He watched her sing in a trance and as the song ended, he grinned. "Shaina, you just have to be part siren."

"How so?"

"You lured me in by singing and then destroyed all resistance I had. Next thing I know you'll eat me."

She laughed. "Come on, Angelo, you never had any resistance to begin with." A crooked grin appeared on her face. "So, how do you want to be cooked?"

And then she actually bit him. "YEOW, that hurt, you little demon!" He shook her off him and looked at the bite marks on his arm.

"Stupid crab." she pouted.

"Lettuce hair."

"_Lettuce hair? LETTUCE HAIR!?_" her voice rose by a few octaves. Deathmask laughed and lifted her up in the air, beginning to carry her towards the sea. "...Angelo? ...Seriously, if you even think about...!"

Deathmask dropped her in the water unceremoniously. As she looked up at him with one of her trademark glares, he stated matter-of-factly: "Tone down the hot replies, or else I'll have to do that again."

Without a warning she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down and into the water. "HEY!" He wasn't able to say anything else as she dunked his head underwater. He wrestled himself free before he ran out of air, and when he saw her smiling face, he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Angelo, I'm waiting here."

"Oh, must have slipped my mind. Can't have an angry siren on my tail, now can I?" He gave her a firm push and caused her to fall backwards in the water. Then he dove after her and pulled her into a kiss. Their kiss lasted for such a long time that they were both completely breathless when it ended.

"I missed that." she said. Deathmask gave a lopsided grin. "Must've been hard for you to admit it to yourself. I knew all along."

She smacked her hand behind his head casually, and as he toppled over on his face in the water, she added a smug "Oh really? Anyway, this siren demands another kiss."

"And her prey shall oblige."

_The End_

Author's note: This was my part in an art trade between me and Stayka. She drew me a Dionysos from Sacred Saga, and I wrote her a DM+Shaina. This was my first with this pairing, and I think I did rather well. XD;;


End file.
